Against the Odds
by Whispering Ember
Summary: Within the X-Men universe there is an untold story of two unlikely mutants, a Rockstar and a Bartender, both living in hiding. Meeting over a shared cigarette the two travel forward on the most unlikely journey, over coming all odds just to live in peace. X-Men Fan-fiction/ Original Characters Rhyan and Zane
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Against the Odds is an X-Men story written by my friend Jeanne ( ) and myself. It started off as a way to pass the time while at work, but then we worked on it for the past year and it's still on going. So we hope you enjoy our original characters Rhyan and Zane and their story as the fight against all odds to survive.**_

* * *

Chapter One: Secrets

Life is boring. You wake up… Go to work… Come home… Sleep… Then do it all again the next day. Most strive to break out, to find something new. Humans crave something that sets them apart from the norm.

Rhyanna, however, lives by her routine, a set pattern in which she does things each day. It's 'normal'. She craves to blend in, disappearing into the crowd, forgotten by those who pass. Maybe that is what sets her apart…

Her days begin at 3pm. Pulling herself from her warm bed, she made her way to the bath room, shuffling her feet as she walked. Glancing in the mirror as she passed by, she hesitates before continuing. Then with a sharp flick of her hand, she pushed her bright purple hair from her eyes in disgust. Yawning, she reached for her nylon wig cap, and with a practiced hand, pulled it over her head. Followed after was a brown wig, the style mimicking her real hair, if she'd let it grow out. Once secured in place, Rhyan ties it into a low ponytail.

Yawn, again, she pulled a contact case from her medicine cabinet. Inside were dark brown cosmetic lenses. With deft fingers, she placed one over her eye, concealing the blood red of her iris. Once finished she leaned back and looked at herself. Brown eyes, and brown hair, tones that now complimented her caramel skin tone. Average.

Glancing down at her hands, she slowly raised one to look the palm. It began to heat slightly and soon small flame formed. Turning her hand this way and that, the flame danced between her fingers at her command. Rhyan snapped her hand closed extinguishing the fire. If only there was something to cover that up too…

Sighing, she shuffled out of the bathroom to finish dressing for work.

* * *

A pounding in his head, the dark red-haired music idol exhaled the last drag of his second cigarette in ten minutes. No doubt the paparazzi would love the scandal of a smoking singer, but other rumors plagued the media about Zane Cooper. Originally, he only really started smoking to ease his nerves. The cause was nothing like the gossip magazines knew any truth about.

He heard footsteps, among the hundred of backstage workers, security, and dancers, heading toward his dressing room. The shredded leather and fishnet clothed rock star crushed the last of the cigarette before the footsteps turned to knocking on the door. Fortunately, the mass of flowers and perfume-scented love letters from fans hid the smoke's aroma well enough.

Sighing at the premature entrance, a woman on her cell phone entered as Zane perched his dark shades over his empty eyes. They weren't always that way. At one point they were a rich mahogany.

"Could you close the door? It's loud…"

Zane got a bit of humor out of this since no amount of obstacles could make the crowds any quieter. Not unless they were over two miles away. He moved some strands of hair out of his eyes a few times. Not that it mattered… he couldn't see his reflection. Reflective surfaces were no more than walls to his way of seeing the world.

* * *

Rhyanna lifted a bottle of vodka and turned back to where the glassware sat, twirling it in her fingers as she walked. Setting the glass before her, she poured a long shot, letting a stream of liquid flow as she raised her hand and then lowered it again, making the drink a double. Over that poured ginger ale, then squeezed two limes into the mixture. Dropping the limp fruit into the drink, she reached down into the open cooler and pulled out a bottle of beer, smacking the cap off on the counter.

"Artic Circle, and a Heineken sixteen." She shouted over the pulsing beat of the nightclub. The man threw down a wad of crumpled money and walked away from the bar, wrapping his arm around a blonde haired, fake tanned girl, he whispered in her ear as he walked away. The girl laughed loudly, then hiccupped as she stumbled with him.

Rhyanna picked up the cash, and began to straighten the money. Counting it quickly, she eyes flicked up to the man and girl as they disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Thanks for the tip, jackass…" She muttered as she turned to the register placing exactly sixteen dollars into the drawer. Over to her right, a rowdy bunch of men cheered loudly, one of them turning suddenly and knocking an empty Budweiser bottle off the bar. Reflexes kicking in, Rhyanna's hand shot out catching the bottle before it shattered on the tile floor.

Sighing, she stood upright, tossing the bottle into the recycle bin. Glancing in front of her, three of the had turned to her, their eyes wide with surprise. Her eyes darted to the recycling, then back to the group as she realized that she had been much too far away to 'notice' that the bottle was going to fall. Panic started low in her belly and began to creep up her body.

Suddenly the men cheered again, clapping and pointing at her, "Did you see those reflexes, holy fuck!" One shouted.

Exhaling, Rhyanna smiled nervously as she turned, and quickly busied herself with another customer.

Hit after hit, there was no sign of the crowds calming down as Zane met the showmanship expected of his concerts. A mix of heavy metal, angry beats, and fierce lyrics, accompanied by a light show, pounded in his head. Little did anyone know, the microphone he threw to the ground at the end of the show was all a ruse.

With "skill" like his, it was a useless prop. His voice would be heard for miles if he enhanced it any further. The beat in his head was causing yet another migraine. Could Zane go one day without a skull-shattering headache?

The grimace on Zane's face and sweat he wiped from his brow said it all and his agent cleared the way to his limo. The red-haired rocker raised his hand a bit to his head as they strode through the waiting fans. The flashing cameras didn't bother him… It was all the damn screaming.

Once inside the limo, there was no relief. Whatever Zane's agent was saying, he just waved her off with a 'yes' and the limo headed to the to the after part at one of Boston's famous bars. It was another 'all for show' event. Anyone whose anyone would be there.

* * *

_**A/N: Comments are always welcome. More to come soon :3. Please visit Jeanne's Deviantart Page and send her some love since she doesn't have an account on here ( )**_

_**~Whispering Ember**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed our first chapter. Just going to give you a heads up down this story is VERY LONG. Anyway on with the show!**_

* * *

Chapter Two: "Can I Bum One of Those?"

Refilling the fruit tray next to the register, Rhyanna closed her eyes breathing evenly.

"I have to be more carful…" She said under her breath. Pausing she rolled her eyes as she rubbed her hand down her face, "God, I'm such an idio-"

Suddenly a mass slammed into her back, wrapping it's arms around her neck as she squealed loudly. Fighting the urge to throw her assailant off, she waited until they let go. Rhyanna turned to see a platinum blonde bounce then lace her fingers behind her, a bright smile on her face.

"Hello, Cami…" Rhyanna greeted her co-worker with an irritated tone.

"Oh don't be so grumpy, Rhyan…" Picking up a stray cherry, Cami quickly popped it into her mouth.

The girl was much taller than her. She stood at five six where Rhyan only stood at five and a quarter inch. The two wore similar attire, their dress code requiring them to wear all black, and skirts. They both wore regulation halter vests. Under Rhyan's, she wore a black tank top. Under Cami's, she wore a black bra and fishnet.

"How can you be so cranky with a big after party going on?" Cami leaned down on the bar, "Look at all the big shots!"

"Yeah… Look at 'em all…" Rhyan said as she turned to grab the lid to the fruit tray.

"Do you think I can get one of the celebs to take me home?" Rhyan shrugged. Cami's face fell into a pout, "Rhy, you're no fun." She propped her hands on her fists.

"Well all the celebs are still cheap douche bags. At this rate I'm not going to be able to make rent this month…" Rhyan crossed her arms as she scanned the crowd her eyes narrowing at the man who'd left without tipping.

"Rhyan, you have to act the part sometimes." Cami waved a cute guy around the room. Rhyan slid her gaze sideways. Cami snapped up holding her hands up in a placating gesture, "I'm not saying you have to sleep with anyone, but flirting can go a long way sometimes… Check these out." She stuck out her foot. She wore a pair of over the knee black boots with pointed toe and gold studs that ran up the side.

"My tips last week bought me these." Cami tapped her toe twice she switched her weight from one foot to the other. Rhyan quirked her eyebrow, not really impressed with the idea, "Well… Don't knock it till you try it." Cami turned and with a quick readjustment of her breasts, she sashayed her way over to a customer.

Rhyan turned rolling her eyes just as a man with dark red hair, his hair down to the center of his back, and dark glasses sat down at the bar. His hair was adorned with a few carefully placed braids, and silver clasp over the one right of his temple. He braced his forearms on the table, his hands and wrists covered with tattered black and red fingerless gloves. He wore loose fishnet over a black tank top and a black vest over that. Around his neck he wore more chains than she even owned.

Rhyan eyed him for a moment, the line of his strong jaw, the way his arms flexed slightly as he rubbed his temple then threw his hand down on the bar again. Rhyan glanced to Cami, as she reached across the bar, commenting on another man's necklace. It worked for Cami… What's the worst that could happen?

Leaning against the bar, her forearms pressing into her chest causing her breasts to push together extenuating her cleavage.

"Lights too bright for, ya?" She said sarcastically, a flirty smile on her face, "What can I get you, sweetie?"

* * *

Zane glanced over the rim of his shades, not caring if the empty, pale pupils were visible in the dark setting. Two security guards had his back when they word of his arrival spread, "I see better in the dark."

Adjusting his shades on the bridge of his nose, a strange sound penetrated his ears. He ignored it and rested his arm on the counter. With a quick hand, he signaled two fingers as a double.

"Paron Silver." With his other hand, Zane rubbed the rim of his left eye under his eyebrow. An unusual beat, most likely someone's heart, was throwing off his usual migraine.

* * *

Rhyan stood up straight. The man was clearly unaffected as he glanced over his shoulder. Rhyan pursed her lips as she turned and poured one shot, then the other. She pushed them over to him.

"Want a chaser?" her voice not as sweet as before as she picked two limes and a saltshaker.

* * *

Zane let his drinking do the answering, downing the shots one right after the other. Ignoring the bartender as she held out the fruit, he didn't bother with the standard ritual with that came with tequila. The sharp burn faded quickly as he sighed.

He glanced back up at her. Zane assumed the strange heartbeat picking up in his eardrums was from the bartender. It was so loud. At least tequila would numb him for a few moments. Signaling for another two shots, Zane was sure to avoid a hangover. With ears like his, it would really suck.

* * *

"So I assume you're here with all the celebs and not a groupie." Rhyan said, as she poured his shots again, "Seeing as your attire is actually well put together and not an awful, low budget interpretation."

She pointed behind him at a girl wearing a fishnet top and fur boot covers. Odd for outfit for anytime, let alone a high-end club, but there were a lot of weird Goth folks dancing and knocking into each other on the dance floor. She slid the glasses over to him.

"Want me to run you a tab?"

* * *

Zane glanced at her before perching his arm so his head could rest in his hand. It was kind of amusing. The woman didn't know who was. Weird… But refreshing in a way. He shook his head and put a hundred on the counter.

"You could say that…" Downing one of the shots, Zane cleared his throat through the tequila burn, "bet a lot of big shots in here? Hadn't noticed its so freakin' loud."

Then again anywhere was too loud for Zane. He heard his name screamed from behind him but knew the fan girl was somewhere outside the bar. Only a matter of time now…

* * *

Rhyan furrowed her brow, 'Freakin' loud?' She thought most people don't complain near the bar. It's quieter so that people could order their drinks easier. But Rhyan's ears were already sensitive to the pounding techno beats. Rhyan picked up the hundred and a little too quickly, counted out his change an brought it back to him, "Want me to bag up the limes for ya?" Rhyan joke

"Don't bother…" Zane said with a sigh as he took the fourth shot. Before he could set the glass down, a 20-something year old woman got past his security and pounced on Zane from behind. Her tube dress nearly falling off, her arms draped heavily on his shoulders. The original impact caused him to drop the glass and his shades to slid from his ears.

He gritted his teeth at the brief contact. The squeal in his ear was what did it. The words, "I love Zane Cooper!" Opened a lot of stares from those around him. Zane sighed as she was taken back into the crowd, nearly taking his vest in the process.

Sunglasses on the counter, Zane rubbed his eyes, "You got an empty V.I.P. room?"

* * *

Rhyan jumped back as the woman nearly knocked the man over the counter with her attack, with a bemused look she watched at the woman clawed at his clothes as she was carted away.

Wait… Zane Cooper… The singer? Rhyan managed to get a glimpse of his milky-filmed eyes before he rubbed them. Wasn't he blind or something? It was then she realized he was talking to her.

"Huh...? What…?"

"V.I.P. Room, Empty, Do you have one?" He articulated.

Rhyan picked up the discarded glasses and set them in the dish bin, "Sorry, Hun, all booked. But you can hide in the back with me, I'm about to take my break."

* * *

Zane didn't give it another thought and stood, putting the shades back in their proper place. Glancing back at the security, seeing as it was starting to get more rowdy than usual, he looked back to the bartender, "Lead the way."

In wake of celebrity obsession, Zane slipped from his seat and down the span of the bar to where it opened for employees. His ears, which picked up the unusual beat, noticed the shift. The strange rhythm that caught his attention faded very slightly then returned when she joined him. So it was her…

This woman sounded different. Zane could pick out a heart defect a mile (or two) away but he'd never heard a healthy heart beat like hers. The only comparison he could make was to that of other mutants. Depending on their physical construction, it wasn't uncommon.

* * *

Rhyan lead Zane to the rather shabby looking back room. Junk and extra boxes of booze piled high and carelessly thrown here and there by other bartenders and waiters, contrasted with the clean, modern look of the public area. Rhyan kicked off her heels and sat down on a few soda crates.

She glanced back at Zane, "Make yourself comfortable, Mr. Zane Cooper… I'm Rhyan by the way."

Rhyan reached over and pulled a bottle of water out of a case and cracked it open. An awkward silence filled in between as she glanced up at him. Taking a noisy swig of her water, she leaned forward, "So, if you don't mind me asking… What happened to your eyes?"

Zane glanced in her direction, a scowl on his face, Rhyan held her hands up, "I'm not going to run to the tabloids. I honestly don't care enough, just trying to fill in the silence." She took another gulp of water.

* * *

"Hormones." Ok it was kind of a strange answer. Zane leaned a shoulder against a metal shelf and took off his glasses. Now fully exposed, the silvery excuse for pupils nearly blended in with the whites of his eyes. Cracking his neck from one side to the other, the contents of the shelf he leaned against shook as if a slightl tremor from the speakers pounded.

"Runs in the family… But I can see just fine." Zane slide his gloved hand into his fest and pulled out a cigarette. He placed it behind his ear only to be covered by thick red locks a moment later, before massaging his temple again.

* * *

Alright… Rhyan may be dressed like a complete bimbo, but an idiot she was not. Clearly what ever happened he didn't want to discuss but her tactic worked. It wasn't silent… at least for a little while. She shrugged and watched him pull out a cigarette and tuck it behind his ear before rubbing his head against.

The awkward silence was back.

Rubbing her nose, she asked, "Can I bum one of those?" Zane froze a moment, his gaze sliding towards her. Then he silently held his pack out to her. Taking one, she stood and popped the back door open with her hip.

"You smoke?" He asked.

"No." She said bluntly before producing a lighter and quickly lit it.

* * *

Zane narrowed his eyes a bit and followed her to the door, "If that's true, I wouldn't recommend starting…" He pulled out his own silver lighter. Pushing the door open a bit further, he leaned his back into the doorframe and started into the grimy alley. The awkward silence came back again as wisps of smoke dispersed into the already hazy air. Zane flicked off some ashes and looked back at Rhyan.

Rather bluntly, he spoke a bit quieter as if someone was listening, "Trying a little too hard, don't ya think?"

* * *

Rhyan shrugged, "My co-worker just said I wasn't trying hard enough…" She readjusted her skirt, "I was complaining about not making enough in tips to pay my rent. She told me it was because I don't flirt enough. But clearly it doesn't work either way…" She took another drag of her cigarette.

* * *

Zane laughed quietly to himself. Good diversion. He too took a drag and let the silence take over the air between them until he paused a second before another inhale. His brow furrowed as Zane listed to screaming, but it wasn't in the alley, or even on the block. If he had to guess, some chick was getting mugged half a mile away.

Zane cleared his throat, dropping the barely smoked cigarette on the concrete before stamping it out as he stepped outside, "I'm gonna bounce… Thanks for the escape route."

He put his shades back on as he headed down the alley away from the street.

* * *

_**A/N: Comments are always welcome. Please send Jeanne some love too ( )**_

_**~Whispering Ember**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Finally had time to type up another chapter! Theres like three notebooks then the rest is in email form sooooooooooooooo that will be a easier to edit and upload. What's sad for me though is right now we are... 4 years from the point you are reading now and I want to share it with you now AND I CAN'T! TT^TT Ahh well, guess you guys will have to wait. Anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Seriously?!

Ah, the back alleys of the big city. Perfect running ground for homeless and mugger alike. But Zane was neither. At the moment he was the victim of his own subconscious desire for being a vigilante. Or he might just be looking for something to beat up to distract from his daily migraine.

Despite the smoking, the rockstar was pretty fast. His "other talents" allowed him to use sound waves to host his footsteps from the impact of stepping. When fast enough, Zane had the potential to not even touch the ground. Judging by the words echoing to his ears, Zane knew it was some hack-job mugging. But the victim was overpowered, probably more from shock.

The red-haired rockstar rounded a corner and let out a sharp "Hey," a sound that made the windows rattle. The scruffy mugger, a thirty-something year old had teenage girl pinned to the wall. Not much of a threat, looking as though he had a broke bottle or something as a weapon, but Zane couldn't care less. Opression…control…holding hostage life in exchange for profit… none of it laid right with him.

The mugger slurred a warning but Zane didn't care as she started towards the predator.

* * *

Rhyan continued her night, only obtaining meager tips from the A-List celebrities that pulled in hundreds to thousands an hour.

While cleaning a spill at the bar, Cami skipped through, bumping her hip against Rhyan's/ Ryan smiled as the bar began to slow down, very rare for such a large party.

"Sooooooo…." Cami sang as she dropped some empty glasses into the dish bin, "Who was that guy?" Rhyan raised an eyebrow, not understanding, "The guy you went off with on your break.

Ryan bit the corner of her lip. She didn't know that Cami had seen the encounter. Rhyan continued cleaning, "Zane Cooper…"

Cami froze, causing Rhyan to look up at her, "Zane Cooper?" Rhyan nodded slowly, "The Zane Cooper?" Rhyan rolled her eyes as she lifted the dish bin and walked back into the kitchen.

"Why did you go out back with him?" Rhyan could hear Cami's voice getting higher with excitement for the rockstar began to show. Rhyan shrugged as she emptied the bin into the sink, "What…?" Cami moved closer to Rhyan, lowering her voice as she looked over her shoulder, "What did you guys do back here?"

Rhyan threw the last dish into the sink and whipped around at Cami, "Seriously?! Cami we smoked a butt, then he went out the back door. He was trying to get away from some fangirls or something and there weren't anymore V.I.P. rooms, ok?" Rhyan turned and stormed back out front leaving Cami stunned in the kitchen.

Ok, maybe Rhyan overreacted a bit, but she couldn't afford to have anyone so close to her, in any way. She feared being pulled into the fray of the mutant war that went unnoticed by so many. And the fact that she couldn't have anyone get close to her made her… Bitter.

Rhyan continued her routine of closing down the bar, dividing up tips, and flipping chairs. Then collecting her belongings she began the trek home.

* * *

Zane handled the situations easier. Mugger down and a crying girl clinging to his chest with a splitting headache. Better than a split face. Sure… he was a mutant. But to this victim, he was a savior. All it took was a snap o this fingers, a bit of mental preparation, and a harnessed sound wave to know the guy flat on his ass. Humans really did have weak ears.

"Ok, ok…" He did his best to pry the girl loose when sirens pictured up. Th girl crumbled, hopefully she was too hysterical to recognize her hero. Zane took the opportunity to slip away through the maze of alleys back to where his limo was probably still waiting, thinking he was still partying. This led him right back to a familiar face.

* * *

Rhyan walked down the alley behind the bar, throwing the trash into the dumpster on her way out. It was the same alley Zane had disappeared down hours ago. What was it about this guy. He was… different. He intrigued her in in a way many hadn't. Most times she would encounter someone, perhaps share a simple conversation, and by the end of the day, the person was forgotten. But Zane Cooper had remained on her mind the rest of the night, a constant pondering as she closed down the club.

'Trying a little hard don't ya think?'

Rhyan thought about his words. There wasn't any way he could know who she was. She had taken too many measures to be sure she was truly disguised, even her movements were well planned to hide her true identity. He must have been talking about her job, and her horrible flirting techniques.

Rhyan rolled her eyes at herself as she slipped off her black stilettos. Dress code required at least a two inch heel, but Rhyan as so short she normally wore four or five inch. It was alway a constant joke from customers if she could even see over the counter. The joke got old quick.

Something in the air changed. It may have been a smell on the wind or the slightest of sounds, but Rhyan sensed someone behind, and quickly closing in. She could feel them lift their hand to grab her shoulder. Turning quickly, she brought her elbow up. Her arm collided with the side of the unknown assailant's face. In her next move, she dropped, swinging her leg, sweeping them off their feet and onto their front. It wasn't until she pulled their arm behind their back, pushing her knee between their shoulder blades that she saw the burgundy hair of the rock star who'd given her a cigarette not too long ago.

Speak of the devil…

"Why are you following me? What do you know about me?" She growled in a deathly whisper.

* * *

Zane would have to admit he was surprised. He hadn't sparred in quite a while. His glasses shot off his face and the pain in his jaw was sudden and throbbing. The ground was grimy and wet upon having his face shoved into it. He could only hope it was just a puddle.

Her knee in his back pressed on his lungs and heart, no doubt she would feel the tremors emit from them as soon as he is surprise turned to anger. Zane propped himself up with his left arm. He turned his colorless eyes on her with a furrowed brow, "Seriously?!"

He let out an irritated breath, the ground shaking very slightly. It was more noticeable by the rattling dumpster as the lid slammed as it came loose from it's prop.

* * *

Rhyan felt the tremors beneath her. She didn't flinch or loose focus when the dumpster slammed shut, the noise echoing off the concrete walls. She repositioned her knee, pressing him flat against the alley again.

She knew it. She fucking knew it. There was something up with him and a reason why he was here, "Don't fucking toy with me." She pressed harder into his back watching his fingers flex in pain, "What do you want with me?!"

She pulled his arm higher at such an awkward angle that he groaned, "What are you?"

* * *

"No different than you… In a manner of speaking." Zane gritted his teeth, this chick was heavier than she looked. Stronger too, "You want to back off? I don't want anything from you." In truth, Zane was kind of in the mood to ask questions only from past phases of paranoia.

Finally, the weight on his back was enough. His fingers, flexed up in agony, flattened down suddenly and a massive invisible eruption came from the impact. Concrete cracked like an anvil cracked into it from ten stories up. The ground sunk under Zane but the sonic force cast the Rhyan back, at least off him long enough to roll to the side and jump up. Ok, s he had moves but they probably didn't hold a candle to the bartender. This time it was a more noticeable display of power.

"We don't have to keep going… unless you want to draw more attention. I'm very good at it…" His hand was up in front of him as a motion of calm truce but Zane was ready for a fight if she was.

* * *

Rhyan looked at his hand, then back up at his face. She raised and eyebrow, her knees bent, a stance ready for anything he was ready to throw her way. She flexed her fingers a small flame appearing and dancing between her fingers.

"You try my patience, rock star… If you want nothing to do with me, why were you waiting for me?"

* * *

Zane's eyes didn't fall to the flame, but he knew it was there. Sighing he lowered his hand, "Forget it. I wasn't waiting for you. I'm just parked over here."He might have fanned the flame with his remark but his patience was wearing thin as well. He paid no attention to Rhyan's strength and flames. He sighed again as he turned again and started walking off to the side toward the street.

"You try so damn hard to fit in, don't you…? Why bother? In the end people only care if you're useful to them. With power like that, someone will come after you…. and if you're going over something like this? Your showmanship needs work."

* * *

It wasn't until he said it that Rhyan realized her pyrokienetics had made an appearance. Her emotions played a huge role in her powers, anger being the most prevalent. Rhyan did not take her eyes of off Zane as he turned from her and made his way back to the main street.

Rhyan turned her stance, her eyes narrowing. The way he just began to walk away, she had moved back to the defensive, "Can you blame me for being defensive?" He stopped, turning back to her, "Even you are hiding… In plain sight." Rhyan stood up straight, crossing her arms over her chest, the move intended to display strength, but instead exuded vulnerability as she glanced away, "Horrible things happen to us everyday. A few months ago I read about a girl who died because her brother was a mutant, and she couldn't get the treatment she needed because their first concern was confirming if she was one or not as well."

* * *

A pain struck Zane deep in his chest when she brought up the story. His gaze dropped out of instant from regret and he turned back to the street, "That shit happens all the time… Get used to it or go back to your fantasy where everything's ok if no one knows."

Zane stopped after a few steps, another recollections taking hold. Slipping his hands in his pockets and pulled out what looked like a badge. Tossing it over it turned out to be a V.I.P. backstage pass to his shows, "But if you ever want someone to bitch about harsh reality, just follow the tour. Hiding in plain sight is easier than it looks.

* * *

Fantasy? Rhyan narrowed her eyes at the comment as she watched the pass come from his fingers and land on the ground before her. Her eyes flicked up to as Zane continued walking rounding the corner and then disappearing from view. She stared at the pass, pursing her lips before ambling over and lifting it off the dirty ground.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed that. Comments are rewarded with backstage passes to Zane's Concert!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So here's another chapter. In hindsight now that Jeanne and I have moved this story into technology (we've been emailing instead of hand writing) we probably should have done that from the get go. But anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Nightmares and Distrust

The ability to become unaware of one's conscious mind is one of the greatest aspects of the living. To just shut off your mind for a few hours each night and step away from reality is the best part of Rhyan's day. She relished the dark, emptiness that was sleep each night.

Except this night.

Slowly as Rhyan fell deeper and deeper into sleep, the void began to brighten. A sort of light at the end of a tunnel, growing larger in diameter until the light was blinding. Rhyan squinted as the light blinded her, her eyes burning from the fluorescent bulbs. It was then she felt the hard, cold, unforgiving surface. A low beeping filled her ears. A heart monitor…? A strong medicinal smell overwhelmed her nose.

Rhyan slid her arms up to push herself up, or she would have if her wrists didn't stop short. Her eyes snapped open as she looked down to see thick metal restraints holding her tightly to a table. Her breathing began to pick up as she panicked, the heart monitor beeping wildly. She tugged at the restraints, frightened whimpers escaping from between her teeth.

Large hands grabbed her shoulders as she was shoved back against the table. Rhyan's eyes screwed shut as she began to thrash, the metal cuffs digging into her skin as she pulled against them. A sharp prick in her arm was followed by a burning sensation that traveled up into her shoulder. Tears began to stream down her face as she realized that there was no where for her to go and nothing for her to do.

She opened her eyes to see a figure silhouetted in the light above her. There was the clinking of metal, echoing unnaturally as the darkness began to creep around the edges. The only thing Rhyan could think as she began to to succumb to unconsciousness was 'Stop. Please stop.'

Rhyan awoke in a cold sweat, her blankets and sheets wrapped around her. Flustered and shaking, she flailed as she unwrapped her arms and wrists as she sat up, holding her head in her hands. The sounds of sirens from the streets below as she tried to slow her breathing. She had had few dreams similar to this in the past. An unknown place with a feeling of familiarity, but never had she felt restrained, felt the sharp pain of a needle in her skin. A soft smoke smell filled her nose causing her to look around. Her sheets were blackened in some areas, a soft stream of white smoke coming from in. Rhyan shook her head and pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around her. Never had she felt so afraid after one of her dreams.

Reaching for her cell phone on the bedside table, she scrolled through the contacts. Her hands still shook as she hit send. Listening to the ringing she closed her eyes as her heart beat in her ears.

"Hello?" Rhyan's eyes flew open at the unexpected female's voice.

"Ororo?" God, she hadn't spoken to her professor in years.

"Who is this?"

"Rhyan…" She paused for a minute, "Rhyanna."

"Oh, child. Hello, it's been so long I did not recognize your voice. How are you?"

Rhyan smiled softly to herself. She'd forgotten how much she missed her teachers back at the Institute, "I'm…. I've been good." Rhyan glanced around the dark room, quickly flipping on a lamp to chase away the unsettling the dark brought on, "How are things back at the Mansion?"

"We're doing great. Just added on a new dormitory. We were running out of room."

"That's good." Rhyan hesitated, "…Is Jonathan there?"

There was a long silence on the other end, "… No… No he's not. He's been on a leave of absence for about six months now. Rhyan… Is everything alright?"

Leave of absence? Though Rhyan wasn't in touch as often as she should have been, her pseudo father and teacher would have told her he would be gone for one month, let alone six.

"Yeah…" She finally said, "I was just thinking about him and thought I should say hi." A loud engine from outside roared by then faded away quickly.

"Are you sure? I can go get Charles. Maybe you'd like to talk to him?"

"No!" Rhyan said quickly, "No, no…. it's nothing really. Just um… have John call me when he gets back. I'll uh… I'll let you go now."

"Rhyan you know you can talk to us about anything." Ororo said softly.

If only that truly were the case, "Storm, trust me, it's nothing. I'll talk to you some time. Bye." She hung up before the woman could argue anymore. Tossing the phone to the end of her bed she straightened her legs, leaning back against the head board. There was something wrong. Seriously wrong. She could sense it. Never had she felt so alone, so lost, and so afraid. It figured that when she truly needed her father, he wouldn't be there. Suddenly she felt guilty for avoiding his calls. Though she had her own fears about the Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and the X-Men, her father had never pressured her only sat by silently when she refused to talk.

Her eyes wandered around the room. There was an unease that something was going to jump out at her at any moment. Sighing, her head thunked back against the wall as her eyes slid closed. Opening them again, her eyes landed on a thin red lanyard that stuck out from her night stand. Reaching over, Rhyan pulled the drawer open pulling out the back stage pass she acquired only days ago. Rolling her eyes at herself, she flung the singed blankets off and flung her legs over the side of the bed.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that. Thanks so much for the faves I always appreciate them and tell Jeanne when someone likes our story :3 Comments are always welcome. Till next time!**_

_**~Whispering Ember**_


End file.
